The specification relates to a data management system and, more specifically, a system for generating rich web pages for target content files, such as videos.
Numerous websites host videos for viewing by users. A video hosting site manages videos that are accessed by clients. Publishers upload video content to the video hosting site. The video hosting site pushes videos uploaded by publishers to the client.
Some of these videos hosted by the video hosting site are User-Generated Video Content (“UGVC”) that relate to other videos. For example, a fan of a first movie makes a tribute video including content from the full-length version of the first movie. The tribute video is related to the full-length version of the first movie. A user viewing the tribute video might be interested in watching the full-length version of the first movie, or other videos relating to the full-length version of the first movie. For example, videos featuring interviews with actors who acted in the first movie and are discussing the first movie might be of interest to a user that views the tribute video. The user might also be interested in receiving additional information describing the full-length version of the first movie. For example, the user is interested to receive information describing the reviews for the first movie, which actors and actresses performed in the first movie, links to trailers for the first movie, etc.
A problem present in existing systems is that they fail to analyze user social activities around the short form video to determine a long form video and/or other videos related to the short form video. For example, the existing systems do not analyze user social activities around a UGVC to determine a full version video that the UGVC is taken from and other related videos.
A second problem in the existing systems is that they do not provide web pages to display the connection between the UGVC, the full version video and/or other related videos.
A third problem in the existing systems is that they are unable to generate rich web pages that describe additional information describing the full-length version of the first movie, such as information describing reviews for the full version movie, which actors and actresses performed in the full version movie, links to trailers for the full version movie, etc.